Kidnapped
by whitewolf1559
Summary: When Neela is kidnapped she finds a friend who is willing to help her at the risk of her own life. But will the help be enough to save her? And if it is, will she ever recover emotionally?I've added to the first chapter. CHAPTER TWO IS UP!
1. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own ER. (Wish I did…that would be so cool!) I only own these characters: Cage, Jimmy, Steve, Carl, and Brian. A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so it's probably not that great, but I hope you like it anyway. Please Read and Review. 

Summery: When Neela is kidnapped she finds a friend who is willing to help her at the risk of her own life. But will the help be enough to save her? And if it is, will she ever recover emotionally?

Rating: T, for some violence.

Chapter One Kidnapped 

"Hey Neela," Abby said as she walked out into the ambulance bay.

Neela looked over at her. "Oh, hi Abby," she replied.

Abby pulled her jacket tighter around herself as she shivered against the cold December air. "What are you waiting on?" she asked.

"MVA," Neela answered. "ETA 5 minutes. 5 minutes of freezing cold."

"Yep," Abby agreed. She looked over at her friend. "You look tired," she noted.

Neela nodded. "Yeah, it's been a long day."

"Did you and Ray get into another fight?"

Neela looked at her, surprised. "How did you know?" she asked.

Abby smiled. "You've both been really tense all day, especially when you're around each other. I think everybody got a little scared when we were working on that stab victim. You kept looking at Ray like you wanted to kill him, and he kept looking at you the same way. It was a little nerve-wracking."

Neela sighed. "I didn't realize I was being so obvious about it." She rested her head in her hands. "He makes me _so_ mad sometimes. I feel bad for any girlfriend he ever has. I'm really dreading going home now. We both get off at the same time."

"You want to come over to my place tonight?" her friend offered. "We could watch a movie of something."

"That would be great," Neela replied. "If you're sure you don't mind."

"Not at all. It will be fun."

Neela smiled as she thought that her day might finally be looking up. She had no idea though, how bad it was about to get.

♦ ♦ ♦

Neela walked quickly into the bank. She wanted to cash her check before she went to Abby's. As she rounded the corner she heard the bank's front doors bust open. Then a loud, rough voice yelled, " Ok. This is a robbery. Everybody on the floor." Several screams came from the main lobby.

Not knowing what else to do, Neela quickly stepped into the women's restroom. She leaned against the wall as she listened to the yelling of the robbers.

Outside, the youngest of the three robbers smiled behind his ski mask. The 17-year-old boy's name was Jimmy – this was his first robbery. His friends, 27-year-old Carl and 35-year-old Brian only rolled their eyes at his excitement. This was only a routine robbery for them – or so they thought.

Jimmy was having too much fun waving his gun in people's faces. He was getting careless. He crossed the line when he came to one woman in particular. Before he realized what was happening, the woman had sprayed Mace in his eyes.

Realizing Jimmy's mistake, Carl ran over. He pointed his gun at the woman and screamed, "Put it down." She quickly obeyed. "Now get down on the floor." He picked up the bottle of Mace and shoved it into his pocket, then turned his attention to Jimmy.

Jimmy rubbed violently at his eyes. Receiving no relief, he ripped the ski mask off. Immediately Carl took his jacket off and through it over the boy's head.

"You idiot!" Carl yelled as he dragged Jimmy into the nearest room. Upon entering, they found it to be the women's restroom. "You better hope no one saw your face, boy," Carl said as he removed his jacket from Jimmy's head. "Now wash out your eyes and put your mask back on."

Behind them, Neela cowered in the corner in fear. They hadn't seen her when they had come in. That changed though, when Carl turned around.

"Oh no," he said when he spotted her. "She saw you." He realized what that meant. "We can't leave her now, she'll give the police your description."

He pointed his gun at her. "Stand up," he said. She obeyed. "Now come here." she walked slowly towards him, shaking in fear.

"Hurry up, Jim," Carl said, never taking his eyes, or his gun, off Neela.

"I'm done," Jimmy replied as he put the ski mask back on.

"Then let's get out of here before anything else goes wrong." He grabbed Neela around the neck and dragged her out of the restroom.

"It's about time!" Brian said when he saw them emerge. "Let's go!" The three left with Carl still dragging Neela, and jumped into a van that awaited them outside.

"Why did you bring her?" the driver, Steve, asked as they sped away.

"She saw Jimmy's face," Carl answered.

"Why didn't you just kill her?" Brian asked him, somewhat confused.

"Because I don't want to be tried with murder!" he replied incredulously.

"Now we have to figure out what to do with her," Brian said, sounding a little annoyed.

"I say we just have a little fun with her, and then kill her," Jimmy suggested.

"Sound's good to me." Steve replied.

In the back of the van, Neela wondered what would happen to her.

♦ ♦ ♦

"Where should we put her?" Jimmy asked as they pulled up to their house.

"In the shed is fine," Brian answered. "Just make sure you lock the door behind you."

"Ok," Jimmy replied, and then half-dragged, half-carried Neela to the small building that was not far from the house. He threw her in then said, "If you try to escape, I'll shoot you." She could tell he was dead serious.

♦ ♦ ♦

Jimmy opened the shed door with an evil smile. He looked at Neela, who stood as he approached her. "Hey there," he said. Fear showed in the woman's eyes. "What's your name?" he asked.

Neela didn't answer him, only looked away. "Hey!" he yelled, and grabbed her wrist tightly. She cried out in pain. "I asked you a question!"

"Neela," she answered quickly in small voice.

Jimmy released his grip on her wrist. "That's better," he said. "Now, I have a proposition for you, Neela. I can keep you alive, but only if you'll do something for me."

At this Neela lost it. "I'm not going to do anything for you!" she yelled. "Get away from me!" She slapped him, then shoved him away from her and ran to the other side of the shed.

Any patients that Jimmy may have had evaporated at that point. He walked menacingly over to Neela, towering above her. With lightening speed the back of his hand struck the side of her head. That side exploded in pain. The fact that she was so cold only made it worse.

Jimmy shoved her against the wall. "Look at me," he said. When she didn't obey he grabbed her chin and turned her head toward him. "You will do what I tell you to do!" he yelled, and then threw her to the floor.

After kicking her a few times, he grabbed hold of the front of her shirt and jerked her back up. "You will not make a sound unless you are asked a question!" He slapped her, and hard. "And you will _certainly_ not tell _me_ what to do!"

He struck her one last time, and then let her collapse to the floor. "Were those instructions on any way unclear?" he asked. Neela shook her head in defeat. "Good," he said and walked out.

Neela crawled painfully to the nearest corner. She pulled her legs up against her and began to cry.

A/N: How did you like the first chapter? Please review and give me any suggestions that you may have.


	2. Where's Neela?

Chapter Two: Where's Neela?

"Hi, Ray," Abby said into the phone. "I was wondering if you knew where Neela was."

"No," Ray replied on the other end. "I'm not her dad, I don't keep up with her."

"Ok, ok. No need to be rude," Abby said quickly. She was supposed to be over here a couple of hours ago and I thought that she might have gone home first and then fell asleep or something."

"Well I don't know where she is, and I really don't care. What she does is none of my business."

"Oooook. Sorry to hit a sore spot. I'll talk to you later." She hung up and dialed Susan's number.

"Hello?" Susan answered.

"Hi, Susan," Abby said. "I was wondering of you had seen Neela. She was supposed to be over here a couple of hours ago, but I haven't heard from her."

"No," Susan replied. "I haven't seen her since work. I heard her say that she was going to stop by the bank after her shift, but I doubt that would have taken two hours."

Abby walked over to her television to turn the volume down. As she approached it something caught her attention. The evening news was on, and the reporters were taking about a bank robbery ─ one that had taken place only two and a half hours earlier.

"…eyewitnesses saying a woman was kidnapped by the robbers. None of them recognized her though, and…" a reporter was saying.

"Susan," Abby said, as she watched the report. "Turn your TV to the news on channel six."

"Ok…" Susan replied, a little confused. "Oh God," she whispered when she saw what had caught Abby's attention. "Is that the bank Neela uses?"

"I don't know," Abby answered.

"…recorded on the security cameras," the reporters went on. At that time the recorded robbery began to play on their television screens.

They saw the robbers burst in, waving their guns around. They saw a woman spray Mace in one's eyes, him take his mask off, and another pull him onto the restroom. Then they saw them drag a woman out, holding her at gunpoint.

The picture froze on the woman and enlarged. Both women watching it were sure that it was Neela. "If anyone has any information on who this woman is, the police have asked that you contact them immediately," the newscaster said.

"Oh my God," Abby exclaimed as she sat down on her couch. She stared at the television in disbelief. "Oh my God."

On the other end of the line, Susan too was in shock. "We've got to do something… we've got to get her back." She thought for a few minutes. "I'm… I'm going to go to the police station. I'll tell them who she is."

"Ok," Abby replied. "I guess I'll go to the hospital. Everyone needs to know about this."

"I'll meet you there when I'm done talking to the police."

"Ok, bye." The two hung up.

♦ ♦ ♦

Abby walked slowly through the hospital doors. "Hey Abby," John said when he saw her. "You're not on tonight are you?"

"No," she answered. "I have something I need to tell everyone."

"Ok," John said, realizing this was not good news. "I'll get everyone together at the front desk."

Abby waited a few minutes, and then walked up to the small crowd of people that had assembled. She took a deep breath and began to relate to them everything that had happened. She finished up with, "The news showed a recording of the robbery and the kidnapping. It was Neela that was kidnapped."

Everyone began murmuring to each other. "Have they figured out who the robbers were and where they took her?" John asked.

"I don't know," Abby answered. " Susan went to the police station. She said she's coming here afterwards; she can probably tell you more than I can."

Everyone stood there talking about their missing colleague for a few more minutes. Then Dr. Weaver said, "Ok, everybody back to work. Just standing here talking about it isn't going to help her."

They all went back to work, and Abby went to the doctor's lounge. She sat down on the couch and ran her hands through her hair ― she was really worried about Neela.

John walked in then. He sat down beside her and, seeing how distressed she was, put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, it's ok," he said, as she began to cry.

She leaned into his comforting embrace. "I'm just so worried," she sobbed. "What if the police don't find her in time and something happens to her? What if they kill her?"

"Don't talk like that," John said. "She'll be ok." He wondered of there was any truth to this. The doubts that plagued Abby's mind concerned him as well, but he wouldn't tell her that. He would be optimistic.

"I hope you're right," Abby replied sadly.

At that time Susan walked in. Abby took one look at her and knew that there had been no progress in finding Neela.

A/N: How was chapter two? Review and let me know what you thought. And, of course, give any suggestions you have.


End file.
